


not afraid anymore

by sukunaslady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi Azumane - Freeform, Asahi x Reader - Freeform, Other, Soft Azumane Asahi, asahi azumane comfort, asahi azumane fluff, asahi x gender neutral reader, date, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukunaslady/pseuds/sukunaslady
Summary: you've always felt at least a little insecure in life. honestly, you felt like there was no way out of feeling this way. until asahi came into your life. always giving you that beautiful hope and that feeling that you actually meant something in the world that could sometimes be so cruel. he meant the world to you, and you never really knew just how much he appreciated and admired you until he took you to a very meaningful place one evening.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	not afraid anymore

**Author's Note:**

> i’d personally like to thank my besties for giving me this cute ass idea <3 also this was so fun to write ajsdcbjxv. i love this man so much i can’t really explain it- but anyways enjoy the fic! also: h/c = hair color. (reuploaded from my tumblr blog december 2020)

You silently paced around your room, nerves going crazy. The room was a mess, clothes scattered about your bed and on the floor. Had spent so much time looking for the perfect outfit for your date this evening. You spent so much time going over all the overthinking you usually did, and it had all been a waste of time.

Checking your phone for the fiftieth time now, still no word from Asahi. The date of yours was in about an hour, but you had so much on your mind regardless of that, and you wanted it to be perfect. Or at least pretty damn close.

Looking in the mirror, you were about to change your outfit again, but you had to stop yourself. No. You looked fine. You were just overthinking. Plus, Asahi wouldn’t care what you looked like. You could show up in sweatpants and a pajama shirt, and he still would adore you and think you were the cutest in the world. But, you still wanted to show you cared.

Running your fingers through your (h/c) hair, you tried to just be happy with your appearance. It was hard, since you were constantly torn between liking how you looked one minute, and hating how you looked the next. You were still trying to figure out exactly why after all these years, but you brushed it off as normal insecurity that a lot of others had.

As you put final touches on your hair and face, you heard a text alert come from your phone laying on your bed. Immediately, your whipped around and snatched it from the bed, seeing a couple of texts from Asahi that made your heart flutter a little bit.

I can’t wait to see you tonight, Sunflower <3

Dress warm, our date is outside.

You smiled to yourself, trying not to squeal at how cute he was. It was amazing the things this man could make you feel. When he was first getting to know you, he had no idea how to approach you. It was honestly cute how much of a nervous wreck he was around you, especially when he asked you out on the first date you two went on.

Over the years you’d known him, he still had that nervous side on him quite a bit. But around you, he had definitely improved. It was probably because he was already comfortable enough with you since you had been dating for about 6 months now.

You were very proud of him for getting out of his comfort zone more and more, and especially for making the first move on you. Although you both had your moments of insecurity and anxiety, you were only human. But the two of you sure did help each other improve in so many ways, and that’s what mattered the most.

Looking at the clock on the wall, you realized it was now thirty minutes until Asahi was to come and pick you up. Slightly panicking, you began to rush to put away all of the clothes that were littering your room.

After tidying up your room, you slipped on one of your favorite coats. You looked in the mirror one last time, trying your best to be satisfied with what you saw. Even if it didn’t feel like it in that moment, you told yourself you were beautiful. You wanted to believe it, and even though it was hard to, you knew you’d get there someday.

You just had to be patient.

Grabbing the remainder of your things, you rushed down the stairs, ready to wait outside for him. You closed the front door behind you, shivering as the cold wind hit your face. Internally, you were over the moon about going on another date with Asahi. He always brightened up your mood, and you were so ready to see him again.

You were so grateful he was a boyfriend that knew devoting his time to you would mean so much to you. Asahi was someone who loved spending time with you, and wouldn’t hesitate to show you anytime. He was also very serious about making sure you knew you deserved the very best.

While you were grateful for all that he did, you sometimes wished he would realize you were happy enough with him, and he didn’t have to spoil you with gifts like he always wanted to. You told him before that his time was enough for you. Always being grateful for you being so easy to please, Asahi knew this, but he still wanted to show his love through spoiling you, even if it annoyed you slightly.

Looking up from your phone, you smiled when you saw Asahi walking up to you from down the sidewalk. You turned to run at him, arms open, smiling until it hurt. As you both met into a tight embrace, he picked you up, spinning you around.

There was a significant height difference between the two of you, so he lifted you up fairly high, enough to make you squeal in surprise. He was obviously just as excited as you were, and wasn’t afraid to show it.

Asahi, now laughing put you down, hands still around your waist. You looked up at him, eyes practically sparkling. God, he just got even more handsome every time you saw him.

He had that usual sweet smile on his face, but it was different when looking at you. He had a look in his eyes that was only evident when looking at you. It was a look that was admiring you, but also wondering how lucky he was to have someone just so beautiful.

“How’s my baby doing?” you asked, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Asahi, hands still on your waist softly, leaned his forehead against yours.

“I’m so much better now that you’re here, little sunflower.” you couldn’t help but blush instantly at the familiar nickname. Kissing your forehead, Asahi pulled back, standing at full height now. “You’re going to love the place we’re going. It’s something I’ve wanted to do with you for a while now.”

You were instantly curious. Usually, Asahi’s date ideas were pretty normal. You simply wondered what this one was going to be. That was when your attention was drawn to the picnic basket and blanket hanging onto his arm. Internally freaking out at how cute he was, the two of you began to walk onwards.

The place he wanted to take you wasn’t very far from your apartment. It was a cute little park that was mainly open, not closed off with a gate or anything like that. Entering the park, there was a large hill in front of you that overlooked your part of town.

As the both of you walked up the hill, Asahi had a firm grip on your hand. You always had butterflies whizzing around in your heart when he did that. He was the type of boyfriend to always make sure that you were both safe and comfortable. Always.

You helped Asahi set down the blanket and the food, which didn’t take too long. He packed a lot of yours and his favorite things. bowls of strawberries and blueberries and a plate of watermelon slices were scattered about on one end, and he bought you your favorite iced drink.

Even though it was cold, you still loved iced things like coffee/tea. Asahi was always confused by that, but you told him you had him to keep you warm. He couldn’t protest that.

As the sun was setting, you were starting to cuddle up closer to him, since it was growing colder as the sky got darker. Leaning against his chest, Asahi wrapped both of his arms around you, making you feel secure as ever.

After about an hour, the food was mostly gone. You felt so content with how the date went, and it had felt so long since you’d seen Asahi. Looking up at him, you smiled.

“I really appreciate this, baby. I missed you so much.” you murmured sweetly. He pressed the bridge of his nose against your cheek, smiling. “I missed you too. I’ve always wanted to take you out here, because it’s just a really special spot for me.” You held his arms that were wrapped around your waist. “How so?”

He averted his eyes, blushing. “It sounds super cheesy but…this is the place I finally got the courage to first ask you out.”

Your eyes widened at the response. “Really?” you asked. He nodded happily, but you could tell he was nervous. This was obviously something he never told anyone else, and you were grateful he was telling you.

“It was just a place that calmed me. I couldn’t explain how. I would go here sometimes with the other third years, and they were the ones who mainly helped me get the courage to talk to you.” he admitted, still blushing intensely. “This place means a lot to me because now that I’m with you, I don’t feel afraid anymore.”

You fully turned your body to face him, trying to contain your blush as well. You put your hand on his cheek, smiling at how sweet he looked at you. Asahi had a starstruck look in his eyes when staring at you, and you couldn’t help but feel so soft for him.

Without thinking, you leaned in to kiss him. He took his hands and began to softly rub the back of your neck through your hair, a gesture that always made you swoon for him. The two of you continued, a significant warmth growing between you two. Eventually, you were laying down on your back, Asahi on top of you, caressing your cheek softly.

His long dark hair was now a mess, scattered over your shoulders. As he pulled away, you let out a sigh, a little disappointed at how short it felt. He smiled down at you warmly. Then you saw his face go red with pure embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry…I got too carried away, didn’t I?” he stuttered. You shook your head, still looking up at him. “Not at all, my love.” you cooed, making him calm down again.

Looking up, you couldn’t help but feel your breath leave your body a little when you saw the stars above. The night sky was absolutely beautiful away from all of the light pollution in the city. It was so clear here in this little area, and you were absolutely stunned by it.

Asahi, noticing your reaction, smiled at you. He buried his face in your neck, laying beside you as he watched the sky with you. You put your arms around him, snuggling into him for more warmth.

“Thank you for taking me here, Asahi. I love you so much.” you gazed up at him, admiring how sweet he looked. He kissed your forehead, smiling against it.

“I love you too, sunflower.”


End file.
